This study is designed to evaluate the effects of an intra-oral prosthesis on the communication and nutritional rehabilitation of patients following ablative oral surgery for cancer. The ultimate goal is to develop an inexpensive, simply designed prosthesis which can facilitate rapid rehabilitation of this group of patients and which can be utilized by physicians and dentists in outlying areas where sophisticated equipment and techniques may not be available. Prostheses will be designed and constructed for 75 patients; 15 patients in each of the following surgical categories: 1) anterior floor of the mouth; 2) composite resection including hemi-mandibulectomy, a portion of the palate and posterior tongue; 3) composite resection including hemi-mandibulectomy and less than 60 percent of the tongue; 4) composite resection including hemi-mandibulectomy and more than 60 percent of the tongue; and 5) extended supra-glottic laryngectomies including base of the tongue. Prior to construction of the prosthesis, each patient's vocal tract function will be evaluated. These data will be used as the basis for construction of the prosthesis. After the prosthesis is completed, each patient's function will be re-evaluated. If necessary, changes will be made in the design of the prosthesis to further optimize function. A final functional evaluation will be made after completion of the prosthesis. Each patient will serve as his own control. The pre- and post-prosthetic functional patterns will be compared to provide an objective picture of the effects of the prosthesis on the patient's day to day function. Results of the evaluations will be compared within each patient group.